Another Summer of Adventure
by animefan1009
Summary: Dipper and Mable was started another summer vacation and are eager to reunite with their friends. But what will Gravity Falls have in store for them next year.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

"You guys sure you have everything?" Mrs. Pines asked her only two children as they were waiting for the bus, "remember you guys are going to be there all summer."

"Don't worry mom the quadruple checked everything," Mable said with a big smile, "even Dipper's bag."

"Mable I have private stuff in there," Dipper scolded his twin who was still grinning widely. The two turned when they heard the bus pull up.

"Well you two have fun," Mr. Pines said to the twins with a somber smile, "we'll see you in a few months."

Dipper and Mable smiled and waved goodbye to their parents as they boarded the bus. The two proceeded to take a seat a continued to wave to their parents before they were out of sight.

"So Dipper do you think Gravity Falls will still have surprises in store?" Mable asked her twin curiously.

"Who knows Mable we'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Oh my gosh we're here, we're here." Mable bounced in her seat joyfully when the Welcome to Gravity Falls appeared in the bus window.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls," the bus driver announced unknowing of twins' history in the small town.

"Come Dipper we don't have all day," Mable was already halfway off the bus while her brother was still getting his stuff together.

"I'm coming Mable be patient."

The twins finally left the bus and looked around. The town had hardly changed in the time they had been gone. Unlike the twins who both have had a growth spurt in the past year. Dipper was starting to grow stubble and Mable was a little more physically mature but she still wore her handmade sweaters, which did not lack their whimsical designs. The twins ran down the path they ran down twice before when the place they called home in Gravity Falls came in sight.

"The Mystery Shack," the twins cheered in unison.

"Soos, Soos," Mable called as she ran inside the shack, "Soos we're back. Where is he?"

"Mable he's probably out somewhere," Dipper tried to comfort his twin.

"Wait what's that?" Mable pointed to a piece of paper under Dipper's shoe. Dipper picked it up and unfolded it. He proceeded to read the wording on it, "Let's check the back yard."

"What could be back here?" Mable asked her brother who shrugged.

"On three 1, 2, and 3." The two grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Welcome Back Pines Twins!" a chorus a voices cheered.

"Yes it's the moment you all have been talking about Gravity Falls," Shandra Jermenez announced to the camera in front of her, "our beloved heroes of Gravity Falls have returned. Let's look at this incredible reunion."

"Oh my gosh my people," Mable screamed running to hug Candy and Greta, "oh I missed you two so much."

"We've missed so much too," said tightly hugging Mable causing her to smile wider.

"School was no fun without you," Candy said and Greta brought her into the hug as well.

"We're going to have so much fun." Mable continued to smile until she heard s squeal coming from her backpack.

"Oh Waddles I forgot about you," she unzipped one her bag pockets where a tiny Waddles ran out. Mable then reached inside and pulled out the Size Altering Flashlight and grew him to normal size. Waddles started running around followed by the three besties.

"Hey Dipper," someone called. Dipper turned to see Wendy walking over still wearing the hat they exchanged last summer. He took off the one he was currently wearing. "Here's your hat back Wendy."

"Thanks Dipper," Wendy placed her hat back on, "hey want to go watch Thompson eat an entire plate of nachos?"

"Hold on Wendy," another voice interrupted.

"Soos," Dipper cheered being hugged by Soos, "it's great to see you again."

"I know dude it's been to long. You remember Melody, right?" Soos gestured to the girl next to him.

"Hey Dipper," Melody greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Melody, how do you like living here in Gravity Falls?"

"It's really nice here. You have to see some of the attractions Soos and I made up."

"Soos," Mable called with running over to hug him and saw the two females standing next to him, "Hi Melody, Hey Wendy."

"Hey Mable," Wendy greeted back while Melody gave a simple wave. "How's life as a teenager going for you?"

"Minus some of the girl things," Wendy gave a small laugh. "I think it's going along fine."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey Soos," Mable turned back to him, "do you know where Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are?"

"Yeah," Dipper inputted, "I haven't seen either them anywhere. I figured they would be one of the first people to greet us."

"Sorry dudes," Soos said sadly, "the two couldn't make it. They're busy with an emergency anomaly in South America. But they did manage send some pictures."

The twins plus Candy and Greta gathered around Soos to see what the reunited twins had been up to. One picture included Stan beating up a giant bird while Ford reached out trying to grab his pen the bird had snatched. There was also one of the twins taking a picture with Ford looking very unamused by the fact it was. Mable could help but laugh at a picture of Stan smiling while covered in goo with; _This is for you twins_ , written on the back of it.

"Man I wish they could have been here," Mable said sadly.

"Me too Mable," Dipper said, "but with an entire world of anomalies out there. It would be hard for them to come up. But, who knows maybe they'll be here if they're able to take a break."

"Yeah, besides Stan wouldn't want to miss a chance at seeing his favorite nephew and niece again," Mable said with a big smile while Dipper let out a laugh.

"Hey you guys still up to see Thompson eat that entire plate of nachos?" Wendy asked.

"You bet!" Mable answered. "Come Dipper let's go and ran off ready for whatever the summer had in store for them.

 **AN: Hey I finally finished this. So this is series of one shots I'm working on of the twins spending another summer in Gravity Falls. I hope you enjoy this new story. See you next chapter.**


End file.
